The legend of Merlyn and Leon: Please read :D
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: A Fem!Merls/Leon story. Now adding more chapters :) Taking in Prompts and Ideas :) Please read :) And hope you enjoy :D (And sorry for the bad summary :P)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! this is a Fem!Merlin/Leon as I think there needs to be more Leon fics out there!  
Arthur is King.  
All spells in welsh.  
Set during the end of series 4 ish  
And Leon is around 26 ish (for this fic anyway) and Merlyn 23 ish. The other Knights are around 25  
And all of Leon's bad reaction towards magic is a disguise a way to remain hidden :)  
:)**_

 _ **Leon POV:**_  
I and the other Knights were once again at the tavern, Gwaine having dragged us along.  
We were sat around a table, all the others on their second tankard already when I had barely gone through half of one, waiting the arrival of Arthur.  
 _And Merlyn..._ A voice taunts, its voice sounding annoyingly like Gwaine's.  
And just as though the very man was reading my thoughts it announces:  
"Made a move on Merlyn yet?" Gwaine smirks and I spit the mead I just taken a sip of across his face at the bluntness of his question.  
"Wh..what?" I stutter.  
"Oh come on Leon! We all know you are madly in love with her!" He reply's as he wipes away the mead I had spat all over his face.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" I exclaim, my cheeks burning.  
 _I am, totally NOT in love with Merlyn! Pffft... _One voice in my head denies as it always did.  
 _Oh, who are you kidding? You have been since the first time you saw her! Love at first sight as they say..._ The other voice says.

"Honestly Leon, your going with that answer? Why do you deny yourself of such affections? I know, that we know, that you know, that you are in love with her!" Gwaine blurts out the alcohol he had consumed already taking its affect.  
"I..I..Urm" I stammer, not knowing what to say but luckily the front door of the Rising Sun opened, the bell chiming and in strode Arthur.  
 _Saved by the bell..._ I chuckle inside my head.

As he walks to us, my eye brows knit together in confusion and worry as Merlyn does not follow after him.  
"Where's Merlyn?" I ask myself concern thick in my voice, not really realising I had said it out loud until I hear snigger's come from the other's and Arthur saying:  
"Why, Are you worried about her?" He teases.  
"No!" I quickly deny but really, I was.  
"Its okay Leon, she has gone to pick herbs for Gaius. She wont be long, she'll get here soon. nothing to get so concerned about" He says a smirk on his face.  
I grunt in reply, my brain in another world.  
The mere mention of Merlyn alone in the woods making my body tense, a need to protect her coming over me.  
Even if she had magic, it was not safe for a maiden to wonder the forest alone, especially as nightfall was upon us.  
At the thought of her magic my minds trails off even further, back to five months ago.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _It had been a long day and we were all settling down after the endless hours of hunting._**  
 ** _We had set bed rolls on the forest floor, spread out around the fire._**  
 ** _I had lay mine a few meters away from the fire._**  
 ** _I look towards my left and I spot Merlyn, she was only a mere stride away, her bed roll beneath her as she leaned on a tree, her eyes closed._**  
 ** _She looked exhausted, her slender body tiered after the long day of walking and carrying all of Arthur's things._**  
 ** _I feel my heart melt as the sight of her._**  
 ** _She was mesmerizing to look at and I could do so all day._**  
 ** _But soon Arthur's voice broke my trance._**  
 ** _"Merlyn! Stop dozing around and get to work!" He commands making Merlyn jump, her gorgeous blue eyes instantly snapping open._**  
 ** _"Alright, Alright, I'm coming you turnip!" She mutters under her breath and I had to stop myself from laughing, as she catches my eye and sends a knowing smile and a wink of mischief towards me._**  
 ** _I then watch silently as she gets to work, her small hands grabbing a pot and the ingredients needed, before starting to make our supper._**

 _ **Over the years that passed, after when she first came to Camelot, I had felt myself falling deeper, drowning in thoughts of her as if I was under water struggling for breath. She had overtaken my heart, her kindness, bravery, loyalty and her heart of gold had demolished all the walls I had built around me. Her beauty stealing my breath every time she looked my way, her smile devastatingly gorgeous.  
Her eyes were my favourite feature her, they were coloured sea blue as if they were the very thing I was drowning in.  
Her cheek bones I wanted to trail my fingers over and down her pale creamy neck, my lips following the trail upwards until they met her's, something I had wanted to do for so long  
I had denied my feelings for her for years, but as I got closer to her, knowing more and more about her I could feel myself crumbling.**_  
 _ **But still I had to keep my feelings hidden, nothing would come from the relationship for there was no way she felt the same.**_

 ** _I watch as she grimaces, picking up the two dead rabbits and a Knife, eyes glancing at the rabbit to the knife, sadness and acceptance in her eyes as she knew what she had to do._**  
 ** _I knew she hated the job of skinning animals, in fact if she had it her way the animals wouldn't even be dead._**  
 ** _I sympathised with her, and strode to her side taking the dead animals from her hands, my large hands coming into contact with her soft ones, as I slump to the floor by her side._**  
 ** _"Let me" I say as I take the knife from her hand as well, noticing how she shivered slightly as our hands brushed together again, mine warm against hers._**  
 ** _I decide to ignore the shiver, it was a coincidence, she was merely reacting to the cold night air that blew through the forest...  
Very little did I know.  
_**  
 ** _I soon get to work, the knife taking the fur off the rabbit._**  
 ** _I gut the rabbit, before placing chunks of the rabbit into the pot, where she had cut various vegetables into._**  
 ** _"Thanks" She mutters as she places water into the pot, as Gwaine and Percy lit a fire._**  
 ** _"Its okay" I answer shortly and I walk away back to my bed roll, washing the blood from my hand's before sitting back down and watching as she worked.  
'If she was mine she wouldn't have to work another day in her life' I thought to myself quickly ushering the thought away._**  
 ** _After about 30 minutes she calls us over, handing us bowls of steaming stew.  
I thank her as I took a seat next to her, Elyan on my other side, pushing me over towards her as he makes room for himself.  
I feel our shoulders and thighs brush together as I blush, her touch making me shiver all over.  
It was around and hour later, we all had finished our stew's ages before and were sat around the fire talking about anything and everything.  
Gwaine with his drunken Adventures.  
Percy with his child hood stories.  
Elyan with his jokes.  
Arthur with is stories of his adventures, and how he always saves the day.  
It was only I and Merlyn who sat quietly, listening intently to what the others where saying.  
Her shoulder were now resting on mine her head lulling to the side slumping on my shoulder as she tried to remain awake, one of her hands_** **_o_ _n my back_ _clutching the bottom of my shirt and the other had wrapped itself in mine as she starts to fall asleep.  
I look up to spot Gwaine smirking at me, his eyes darting down to Merlyn then back at me wiggling his eyes brows suggestively._**

 ** _It was another ten minutes or so before Arthur suggests us all having an early night sleep and something about "A long day ahead of us tomorrow".  
By then Merlyn had fallen asleep, her head having slumped from where it rested on my shoulder and now lay on my lap, my hands had moved to her her as if having a mind of their own and had unties her braid, running through her long ebony locks.  
"Leon, you are on first watch. Wake Gwaine up next. Percival will be after followed by me then Elyan" I hear Arthur say, bringing me out of my trance and I pick Merlyn up into my arm's and walk her over to her bed roll, placing her onto it, before grabbing her blanket and tucking it over her, letting my thumb trail her face for a second before I stand straight, walking to my own bed roll.  
So that was how I found myself a blanket around my shoulders, staring into the night, watching the stars glimmer in the sky as if they were almost winking down at me.  
I could hear the distant calls of owls echo through the forest and the snores which came from the others.  
I turn to my head, finding my breath stolen from my lungs as the moon had cast a illuminating light onto Merlyn's pale face making her look as if she glowing, her black, ebony long locks, down from its usual braid flowed down her shoulders framing her alluring face.  
I watch as she slept, her steady breathing close by, making me want to sleep, as if it was a lullaby.  
Then she mutters in her sleep and my eyes snap open, never realising when I had closed them, sleep instantly gone.  
Her once peaceful face was now scrunched up if fear and panic as she utters a whimper.  
"No..." I hear her say as I threw away my blanket.  
"Please don't..." She cries and I rush to her side my hand on her smooth cheeks.  
"Merlyn" I whisper my thumb stoking her cheek.  
"I'm sorry...Please!...No" she says her voice now getting slightly louder.  
"Merlyn, Wake up" I say, my other hand moving to her shoulder shaking it slightly.  
"I was born this way...Please...Leon...I..." She cries her shoulders starting to shake as my heart clenches as she mentions my name.  
She was having a nightmare, and it looked to be about me.  
I could never hurt her, she knew that... Right?  
"Leon...No!...Please.." She sobs tears now leaking down her cheeks.  
"Merlyn, Wake up!" I exclaim shaking her shoulders harder now in desperation to get her out of the nightmare.  
"My magic...is good...you have to believe me" She stutters.  
I stop shaking her shoulders for a second in shock, my eyes wide.  
_** ** _Merlyn has magic? I thought to myself, but when I thought about it, it made complete sense.  
The mysterious falling branches.  
Bandits finding themselves weapon less.  
The Knights, Arthur and I surviving so many fatal, impossible situations.  
Enemy's easily thwarted.  
The list went on.  
And I knew she was no threat, in fact I didn't care she had magic at all.  
I remembered my own Father, a sorcerer before he was killed during the purge.  
Magic ran through my blood, although I did not know if I had inherited my Farther's powerful magic, I still could heal impossibly fast with a mere word, the only spell I knew.  
And as I finally woke Merlyn and her eyes faded from golden to blue, it confirmed what she said.  
"Merlyn?" I ask as her eyes found mine and she lunged at me before I could utter a word, her arms wrapping around my waist as she cried into my chest.  
The plan on telling her she had nothing to fear, about her secret never being revealed by me flying out the window as she melted into my side, quiet sobs reaching my ears.  
"Hush" I soothe my hand trailing up and down her back as she cried, one hand stroking her hair._**

 _ **After a few minutes I pull back, lifting her chin with my hand so she looked me in the eyes.**_  
 _ **"Merlyn, you have nothing to fear. Your magic, your secret is safe with me" I tell her as her eyes grew wide in shock and fear.**_  
 _ **"Wh..what?" she stutters "I...I..."**_  
 _ **"Its okay, I have magic" I admit, a slight weight being lifted off of my shoulders at finally being able to tell someone with no fear of being killed.**_  
 _ **"What...You?...Magic?" She utters in disbelief.**_  
 _ **"I'm not sure how strong it is, I can heal myself but I haven't tried any more than that" I tell her.**_  
 _ **"But...but..how?" She questions her eyes staring hopefully into mine, as if she was relived to have found someone like her.**_  
 _ **"My Father, he had magic. Powerful magic. He was one of Uther's magical army, until he died, killed during the purge. Uther let me live as he thought I had not inherited my Fathers powers and followed my mother's side. It first showed when I was twelve and by then Uther thought me entirely magic free, and I did not dare to use it. How do you have magic?" I ask, curious at how she had her's, she said she was born with it, but how much did she posses?.**_  
 _ **"My Father to, gave me my gifts. In fact you have heard of him" she whispers back.**_  
 _ **"I have?" I question stunned I knew of her Father.**_  
 _ **"Yes. Balinor the last Dragonlord was my Father. I am the last dragonlady"**_  
 _ **"Balinor! I'm so sorry-" I start realising she had lost her Father most likely right in front of her, but she cut me off.**_  
 _ **"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She sniffs, the thought of her Father obviously a painful one.**_  
 _ **"How much magic do you have?" I ask, changing the subject from her dead Father.**_  
 _ **"Have you heard of Emrys?" She ask's, and of course I had, everyone with magic abilities had. Emrys was our saviour, the future of magic.**_  
 _ **"Yes" I answer.**_  
 _ **"Well...urm...your looking at Emrys" She announces casually as if it was a minor thing.**_  
 _ **"WHA-!?" I might as well have shouted as she clamped a hand on my mouth to stop the sound.**_  
 _ **"Shh!" She exclaims her eyes wide as she looked around to see if anyone had woken, which no one had.**_  
 _ **"Your Emrys!" I whisper shouted, shocked.**_  
 _ **"Urm..yes" She says ducking her head to stop me from spotting the red blush that crossed her cheeks, and I found myself in awe.**_  
 _ **The most powerful magic user to ever walk the Earth was sat, her arms wrapped around my waist as she takes comfort from me.**_  
 _ **"I...uh...wow" I manage to say rendered almost speechless and she giggles quietly at my reaction.**_  
 _ **I sit there for what felt like hours, dazed at her reveal.**_  
 _ **I didn't even notice she had fallen asleep until her head landed on my neck, her hot breath against it making me shiver, goose bumps covering my skin.**_  
 _ **I feel myself sleepy and drained, the events of today, the shock of Merlyn being Emrys, making me tiered.**_  
 _ **I kick Gwaine with my long leg's from where I sat, him conveniently not far away, my shift now ending.**_  
 _ **"Whaaa?..." I hear him mutter sleepily as his eyes open and he look's up, his eye brows shooting upwards, raising at the fact Merlyn was in my arm's, practically sat on my lap.**_  
 _ **"Your shift" I mutter before he could say a word.**_  
 _ **"Wha?" He asks again, confused as he points at Merlyn.**_  
 _ **"Nightmare" Was my only explanation as I shuffle backwards, Merlyn on my lap, until my back met a tree and I lay my head on it as I bring Merlyn closer, Gwaine already forgotten.**_  
 _ **I grab Merlyn's blanket, wrapping it around us.**_  
 _ **The shock of Merlyn being Emrys, a Dragonlady and a sorceress, had now started to ebb away, and as I start to fall asleep, Merlyn in my arms and I felt safe, protected, her magic now seeping from her as if wrapping its self around my less powerful one.**_  
 _ **And so with the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest against mine, her steady heartbeat and her magic soothing me, I fell into the most blissful slumber.**_

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"Leeeon..! Hello...? Is anyone in there...? Eaaarth to Leon...Whoo hooo!" A voice breaks into my thoughts and my eyes are instantly on its owner, Gwaine.  
"Ah! He's back everyone! Sir Leon is back from the land of Merlyn!" Gwaine exclaims again as the others laugh.  
A blush made its way across my cheeks and I quickly pick my tankard up and took a long gulp of the liquid.  
"Yeah, Leon mate, your going to need more of that to get her out of your mind" Elyan comments as my blush brightens.  
"What is it, national pick on Leon day?" I exclaim trying to rid my face of its redness.  
"Indeed, its not very nice to pick on people" Percival defends me.  
"Thanky-"I start but Percival's voice booms over mine.  
"Merlyn wouldn't like it very much!" he chuckles and I groan, lowering my head to the table in embarrassment.  
"That's enough, men... Merlyn will be here any minute and we don't want to embarrass Leon in front of her" Arthur adds and I groan louder as they carry on with their teasing.  
"Oh do you all remember the last feast we attended, and Gwen dressed Merlyn in that dress! I think Leon's Jaw hit the floor!" Gwaine laughs.  
 _Oh, trust me_ I thought.  
 _I remember that night, very clearly in fact._

 ** _~Flashback 3 weeks earlier~_**

 ** _We all stood, Arthur, I and my other brother's in arms, waiting for the arrival of the Queen and Merlyn who had been called from Arthur side around 2 hours ago (not that I was counting).  
_** _ **"Why do you think Gwen wants Merlyn?" Gwaine ask's.  
"No Idea. That's all Gwen said was Merlyn would be joining the feast as a guest and would not be serving tonight" Arthur answers and we all nod in reply.  
"You going to get her to dance?" Gwaine ask's as he leaned closer to me whispering his question into my ear.  
Ever since the others had found Merlyn wrapped in my arms the morning after she revealed her magic, and Gwaine told them she had a nightmare, all of the Knights had been teasing me on the subject of Merlyn.  
Gwaine made at least two comments a day, even before that morning, he had thought Merlyn and I were courting.  
I blush at his question, something I found myself doing more and more with each day.  
I was saved from answering and more embarrassment when the doors of the great hall opened.  
Gwen walked through the door wearing a pale red dress and her crown on her head.  
She stopped and turned her head as if she realised she was forgetting something... or someone in this case.  
I watch as Gwen rolls her eyes and strides back to the doors, before reaching for something and her hand grab's onto a pale arm.  
She pulls on the arm and drags out a woman.  
A radiant, breath taking woman.**_

 _ **The woman wore a deep blue dress which clung to her body, showing off her curves and her pale skin.**_  
 _ **She wore her hair down in curls, some of it tied back to show her face.**_  
 _ **I gasp when I finally realise who it was.**_  
 _ **It was Merlyn.**_  
 _ **Her blue eyes were made bluer by the make-up Gwen properly had made her wear, and her natural beauty was increased by the blush she wore as people's heads turned to her and she was well passed the beauty of Morgana.**_  
 _ **"Oi, Leon mate, close your mouth. Your dribbling" Gwaine comments and I instantly shut my mouth, not even realising I was gaping.**_  
 _ **But I couldn't stop myself from staring, my eyes looking her up and down marvelling the beautiful creature who strode my way.**_  
 _ **And then she was before me, her eyes staring at the floor and I had to stop myself from reaching for her and lifting her chin and drown in her beauty.**_  
 _ **But as if she read my mind her head lifted and she looked up at me and I feel all my breath rush from my body, but we didn't get to say anything before Arthur told everyone to take their seats.**_  
 _ **"May I, My Lady?" I question holding out my arm offering it for her to take.**_  
 _ **"You may, Sir Leon" She answers taking my arm into her hand and I guide her to the table where an extra seat had been placed at the table.**_  
 _ **"You look stunning tonight...urm...not that you don't everyday..." I stutter and I hear her giggle.**_  
 _ **"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Leon" She compliments and I watch as she blushes, my face surly doing the same.**_  
 _ **"Thank you" I reply as I lead her to the middle of the long table where the rest of the Knights were already sitting or getting to their seats.**_  
 _ **I pull back a seat for her as she sat and I took the seat next to her.**_

 _ **We were sat there for twenty minutes Gwaine, I, Merlyn, Percy and Elyan talking as we ate, chatting amongst ourselves, the others complementing Merlyn as she blushes adorably, and I feel my heart flutter.  
It was then, when we where half way through the main course, when one of the eldest Knights called Sir James decided to mutter to another of the Knights.  
"What is a bastard peasant doing on the Royal table?" He whispers, not particularly quietly either as I watch Gwaine, Percy and Elyan clench their fists.  
I see Merlyn flinch at the man's words and I act indistinctly grabbed her hand, trying to give her some comfort and support.  
"I would watch you tongue Sir James!" I growl making everyone on the table and even the servants around us to look towards me.  
"Anything wrong Sir Leon?" I hear Arthur ask from the top of the table.  
"Not any more, Sire" I answered my voice cold as I glare at the offending Knight warning him not to speak again, making him shuffle nervously in his seat as I receive a nod from Arthur in answer.  
It was only a mere minute later after everyone was talking and eating again Sir James dared to speak again, stupidly commenting:  
"Looks like she has the other Knights wrapped around her little finger. The wench properly slept her way up." He utters his voice snobbish as if he thought himself better than Merlyn.  
I feel Merlyn's hand tighten around mine before they slip from my hand completely and she stands, her chair flying to the floor in her rush.  
"Excuse me" She says, her voice shaky and full of emotion and before I could do anything she was out the door.  
I feel anger build its way up. How dare he speak to MY Merlyn in such a way!  
Then the anger built to a breaking point and I shove the chair from behind me, nearly hitting a servant on its path to the floor.  
"How dare you. You are a pathetic man and you do not deserve the title you have been graced with" I shout standing quickly on my feet.  
"Leon?" Arthur ask/exclaims "What are yo-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as I was already striding away, rushing after Merlyn, knowing Gwaine and the other's would defend her.  
I run through the corridors, sprinting to the one place I knew she would be.**_

 ** _Over the past four months or so, I had gotten to know Merlyn better than anyone else. I knew everything about her and she me._**  
 ** _I knew when her birthday was, how tall she was, what her Favourite colour was, her favourite food, all the things she has done for Arthur and Camelot, all her scars, her magic, all her flaws (which where not very many)._**  
 ** _I even knew she had a birth mark on her right hip._**  
 ** _She went to me for help, advise and sometimes even protection._**  
 ** _She had become my life, her, my brothers and Camelot the things I lived for._**  
 ** _I finally reach the balcony that over looked the royal garden's, a place where I had frequently found myself._**  
 ** _And there she was, standing her mind a million miles away, her eyes looking out into the dark sky as tears fell down her cheeks._**  
 ** _Oh my poor Merlyn. I thought as I made my way to her wrapping my arms around her and she instantly leaned into my embrace, her face buried into my neck and I feel my shirt dampen in her tears._**  
 ** _"Leon is that what people thinks of me? A wench?...I..." She whimpers and I clutch her tighter to me._**  
 ** _"I've got you" I comfort, one of my hands stoking her long hair while the thumb of my other hand, which held her waist, circled the skin underneath her shirt._**  
 ** _It wasn't long until the tears dried, her sobs quietened and her shoulders stopped trembling._**  
 ** _I feel her head lift from where she had nestles into my neck, and I look down towards her, my light blue eyes meeting her darker ones._**  
 ** _I unconsciously lean in, her eyes like magnets attracting me to her and before I knew what was happening she had leaned up and her lip's brushed against mine, a light caress of what I craved._**  
 ** _"Merly-" I mutter against her lips but I didn't get to finish my sentence before her lip's crashed against mine.  
Her lips were soft against mine, and she moves her head to the right making her lips fit even better against me and I let out a moan._**  
 ** _Her hand glided up my chest, moving up the sides of my neck and wove into my hair, gripping the ends of my curly hair, massaging the nape of neck._**  
 ** _She pulled my body closer into her's as she strains upwards, pressing harder into me, her body fitting perfectly into mine as if she was made for me, and I her._**  
 ** _Her lips tasted sweet as my tongue trailed along her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth letting me in as I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her as close as possible as I explore the inside of her mouth._**  
 ** _"LEON! MERLYN!" A voice says and we jump apart, our breathing heavy, lips swollen as we stare shocked into each others eyes._**  
 ** _"Merlyn I-" I start, wanting to tell her but Gwaine and Arthur's footsteps were nearing and she took a_ _step_ _further back from me._**

 ** _"Ah! There they are!" Gwaine exclaims breaking the moment between us_ _completely._**

 ** _As Gwaine and Arthur get to our sides I vowed to myself to tell her.  
But do I deserve Emrys? I questioned myself doubting the most powerful sorcerer in the world would want me, a Knight of Camelot._**

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

MEANWHILE:  
 ** _Merlyn POV:  
_** "Right...First thing on thee list...Lavender..." I speak to myself my eyes reading the list, before keen eyes trailed the forest for the violet coloured plant.  
I was once again had found myself in the forest, collecting herbs for Gaius. He said he was running low on supplies as a flu had spread through the lower towns and he needed more herbs to keep up with the peoples demands.  
I wonder deeper and deeper into the forest, ticking off herbs as I went.  
 _Lavender.  
Basil.  
Sage.  
Thyme.  
Rosemary.  
Garlic...  
That leaves Radish, Wormwood, Comfrey, Yarrow and Saffron.  
_I contemplate, too far stuck into my thoughts to notice the trap that lay in wait.  
I walk onwards not finding the herb I needed anywhere.  
It was darkening out, the sky morphing into an almost black colour, but I ignore the darkening sky, needing to find the damned herbs before going home and collapsing onto my bed.  
My eyes dart around the forest floor as I walked, trying so desperately to spot the next herb on the list.  
I walk through the trees, noticing how they started to thin out, becoming more spread out.  
"Yes!" I exclaim as I spot Yarrow, growing meters away.  
I start to rush to them, wanting to tick another herb of my list, but the giant body of a man stepped in front of me, his large build blocking me way.  
I hear more footsteps and I look, darting around to see at least 15 men closing in on me.  
"Hello, pretty lady" The big brute in front of me rumbles.  
"Please...Just let me go" I attempt to talk my way out, hoping they would leave me be, but it only made the smirk the large man wore grow.  
"No chance! We have questions and you _will_ answer them" The giant man's gruff voice tells me.  
"What makes you so sure I will answer any of your questions, filth?" I retort, my voice sharp.  
I soon regret the remark as the back of his hand smashes into my cheek and my head snaps to the side, my cheek already stinging and feeling bruised.  
"Listen her, girl! You will tell us the answers I seek!" The man sneer's his fist colliding with my face again and I crumble to the floor, the force behind the punch making me dazed for a second as his giant foot smacks into my ribs.  
"This is no way to treat a woman! Have you no honour?! You are merely cowards! I will tell you nothing!" I snarl and before I could ready myself his steel capped boot, collided again into my ribs and I feel one give way under the pressure and it cracks, making a burst of pain to radiate from the pain filled area.  
The foot crashes into my body several more times, thrice into my stomach, once into my chest, another 3 to my already pained and broken. I try to curl myself into a ball, to cover the important parts of my body but the kicks kept on coming.  
Then they stopped and I moan in pain that seemed to make itself known all over my upper body.  
I feel sweaty, beefy hands grab my small wrists before dragging me across the floor and I whimper slightly as the movement bought more pain on my body.  
The man that was dragging me then threw me into a tree, my back slamming painfully into the hard wood.  
I then feel my hands being roughly pulled behind my back and tied achingly tight around the tree.  
"Now, tell me where King Arthur stores his maps of Camelot, the castle and the under ground tunnels" The man demands.  
"I have not idea where they are kept, I am a lowly servant" I answer, proud my voice remained strong and unwavering.  
 _Slap._ Was the sound which echoed through the silent forest as his hand smack my face, harder that ever before.  
"You lie! You are the King's personal Maidservant. Now tell me!" He demands.  
"No!" I snarl back ready for the hit and when it came I made no sound of pain.  
 **Leon! I'm in trouble. Bandits. Can't get loose, tied up. Beat me. Hurts.** I send Leon the telepathic message, knowing he would have heard it. After all since I had revealed my magic, his had grown stronger, and what he thought was weak magic was in fact strong but untrained.  
He now knew as many spells as I, and I knew he would find me.  
It was less than a couple of minutes before I hear his reply.  
 **I'm on my way. You'll be safe soon.** And with his words I found strength and comfort knowing he was on his way.  
It had been merely weeks since I kissed his and I still felt my self blush at the thought.  
I knew, he would not return my feelings. It had been years since I came to Camelot and Leon had caught my eye at first sight, but it seemed he did not return the feeling.  
I also knew we could never be, I was a servant he the second Knight in command.  
I feel my heart sink and shatter at the thought, loving a man who would never love you back more painful than the wound afflicted on my body.  
"Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go" the man growls.  
"I have already told you. Never" I yell.  
"Tell us!" He snaps.  
"Never, cowards!" I shout, and then I felt it.  
His presence. The safety, comfort and warmth radiated from him his magic announcing his arrival.  
"I will not ask again, wench. Where does the King keep his maps of the castle?!" He shouts for what felt like the millionth time and I had started to get annoyed ans tiered of his constant repetitiveness.  
"I feel his slap hard against my face but I don't let out a sound. I watch as his foot nears me.  
"I really would not injure me more that you already have, if I was you" I warn the scum who stood before me feeling Leon's anger and protectiveness rise.  
"And why's that? Gonna fight back? I don't think so wench!" as his hand slap's my face, for the what? Fifth time? sixth? I had lost count.  
"Uh oh! Now you've done it" I laugh feeling the magic building inside of Leon and I knew he wouldent be able to hold it in.  
And just as I suspected a wave of golden light smashed into the men.

 ** _Leon POV:_**  
I blush to myself, the thought of the kiss we shore still making me shiver.  
I still hadn't told her of my feelings, fear of being rejected making me think again about telling her.  
"Here you go mate" Arthur says and I look up as he gives us all another tankard of alcohol.  
I was about to say no to the drink, not even having finished the first yet when her voice broke through my mind:  
 **Leon! I'm in trouble. Bandits. Can't get loose, tied up. Beat me. Hurts.** Her voice tells me, it shook in fear and I was promptly on my feet.  
"Leon, where are you go-" Percival starts.  
"No time." Was my only reply and I run out the door, rushing into the streets.  
Sprinting down the lower town towards the stables, desperate to get to Merlyn as fast as I could.  
 **I'm on my way. You'll be safe soon.** I tell her as I arrive at the stables jumping clear over the outer fence.  
I rush past the bumbling stable boy to my horse not bothering with the saddle, and I rush to put the bridle on before jumping on the horse bareback.  
 **"Ffeindiwch, Emrys" (Find, Emrys)** I mutter my eyes flashing gold.  
Since Merlyn had revealed her magic to me, she had taught me some simple spells, this among them.  
She had gave me a ring to wear, which she could track me, anywhere I was and she had a matching one which I could track her from.  
A line of gold appeared before me, passing just outside the stables where Merlyn must have walked to get to the forest.  
"Yah!" I shout nudging my grey gelding, Storm, at the sides with my feet, urging the large animal into a canter.  
"Go! Faster" I urge kicking the horse as its long leg's strode faster as they ate at the ground below.  
I was soon into the forest following the golden trail, the gold colour getting brighten and richer the closer to her I got.  
It took less than 10 minutes for the gold to shimmer so bright I had to look away for a second.  
"Tell us!" A deep voice shouts only a few meters away and I quickly and silently jump from my horse.  
"Never, cowards!" Merlyn's voice exclaims back, her bravery and loyalty towards Camelot making me swell with pride.  
"I will not ask again, wench. Where does the King keep his maps of the castle?!" The man growls as I sneak closer, swiftly making my way in between tree to tree. I hear the slap noise and I instantly look up to see the man's foot move backwards ready to kick her when she speaks.  
"I really would not injure me more that you already have, if I was you" She threatens and I knew, she could feel my presence, knew I was here  
"And why's that? Gonna fight back? I don't think so wench!" He taunts his hand smacking **_MY_** Merlyn and anger took over me.  
Pure rage, seeping from my body in powerful waves and I couldn't stop it.  
"Uh oh! Now you've done it" I hear Merlyn's voice say, as my magic erupts from my body, a gold uncontrollable wave flows from my body.  
It hits the men closest to Merlyn, the pure power of the wave killing or knocking the men out.  
The remaining men ran away, cowards that they where, with their tails between their legs.  
"Merlyn!" I exclaim running to her side, sinking to my knees as I cup her face as tears of relief trailed down her bruised cheek.  
I feel anger flaring up again at the sight of her face, her beautiful untouched skin purple and black and blemished.  
"Oh Merlyn..." I trail off my thumbs skimming over the bruises, lightly tracing her cheeks.  
"Leon... I know I'm glad...no overjoyed to see you but could you please untie me?" She pleads and I nearly slap my brow for my stupidity, of course she wanted to her hands free.  
"Why didn't you use magic?" I question as I walk round the tree, untying her dainty hand's from the rough rope.  
"Too much pain. Would have wiped out my energy" She says as the rope falls to the floor and she would have followed if I hadn't caught her.  
"Where did they hurt you?" I ask my voice shaking slightly in anger at the thought of them laying their grubby hands on Merlyn.  
"My ribs, stomach, chest, back and my face" She says, her voice trembling her breathing sounding shallow.  
"Can I...um...May I...check your wounds?" I stutter.  
"Urm...Yes" She answers.  
I move her backwards and lean her on the tree she was previously tied to.  
My heart squeezes in guilt as she whimpers in pain, the sound like a puppy being kicked.  
I then shuffle closer to her, my hands moving down her body from where one rested on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.  
My hands move under her shirt trailing lightly up her ribs, feeling cracked bones beneath, taking the shirt she wore up as my hands moved upwards stopping at the bottom of her chest.  
I look down and I growl in fury at the sight of her.  
Her abdomen was covered in blackening bruises, the shape of the man's boot clear.  
Her ribs were a dark purple almost black colour.  
I dare not look further up from where my hands rested.  
"Merls..." I mutter, overwhelmed with the feeling of pure rage and the feel of my magic mingling with Merlyn's, hers trying to soothe my anger and comfort me.  
"I'm okay, Leon. I will heal" She says raising her hand to my cheek her thumb caressing my cheek.  
I feel my heart skip a beat, a swell of the love I felt for her begging to be announced.  
"Merlyn I lo-" I start but then her eyes grew wide, fear clouding her sea blue eyes.  
"NO!" She screams and before I knew what was happening, my back hit the floor her body sprawling over mine.  
It was then I felt something warm soaking into my shirt, seeping through the thin material of my shirt onto my skin.  
"Merlyn?" I question panic making me shake with fear.  
I turn her over, so she lay on her back.  
Her face was pale, paler than usual and her eyes were swimming with tears of pain.  
I then look down and my heart stops.  
A long dagger soaked in her crimson blood, stuck out of her tender flesh, the skin around it torn.  
"No...Oh god no..." I cry my hands instantly on her stomach, pressing down on the wound, desperately trying to stop the river of blood which kept on flowing.  
"Merlyn...Please don't leave me" I plead as her eyes start to droop, tears starting to blur my vision.  
Then I hear it, the sound of a snapping twig and instantly my anger grew, the blood which seeped through my hands fuelling anger like wood to a flame.  
I turn and spot a bandit, standing next to a tree, a matching dagger to the one embedded in Merlyn stomach, his raised hand ready to strike and my magic exploded.  
How dare he hurt M _y_ Merlyn, how dare he hurt my heart in such a way, for she was my heart and it was bleeding in pain, if she was to die then so would I.  
And with the flash of my eyes the ruffian fell, his heart of black stopping before he hit the ground as In roar in anger and pain.  
I pull the dagger out of her skin electing a scream of pain from her, making my heart cry in pain.  
"I'm so sorry" I say, failing to swallow the lump in my throat.  
"Leo..n" Her voice says the sound barely over a whisper.  
"I'm here. Don't worry. I will heal you" I sob, tears now falling from my eyes, falling on her pale cheeks entwining with hers.  
"Le..on...I l..ove...you" She manages to gasp out and I choke out a sob.  
"No...please..I love you too..don't leave.." I howl as her eyes flicker closed.  
"No!...Merlyn..." I sob shamelessly, not caring any more as my shaking fingers reach her neck, pleading for a pulse to beat against my fingers, but nothing was there, her heart no longer beating, still in her chest, her pulsing magic fading.  
As she left she took my heart with her and I feel empty, my very existence dwindling away.  
"NO!" I howl sobbing uncontrollably.  
Grief, disbelief and unbearable pain taking over my body and I shout, which ended more like wail.  
 _ **"Byw!" (Live!)**_ as my hands hover over her heart.  
I cry in relief when she gasps, gulping on the air as my fingers feel a faint, slow pulse through her chest as I slump forwards, and I don't hesitate any longer.  
 **"Wella'r clwyfau. A** **tal y gwaed rhag llifo mwy." (heal the wounds, stop the blood from flowing any longer)** I choke out the sound weak.  
I watch hopefully as the blood slows its flow, eventually halting to a stop as a thin layer of skin covers, knitting its way over the wound, but I knew she would not survive for long with out Gaius.  
As quickly as I could, with out jarring her wound or tearing the new, thin layer of skin, I stand Merlyn in my arms as I strode to my horse.  
I use my magic to get on my gelding, using it again to ensure she remained still and wouldn't move when my horse ran.  
"GO!" I exclaim to Storm as he bolts forwards hearing the desperation in my voice as he gallops towards Camelot.  
"Stay with me, My Love" I whisper clutching her carefully tighter to my body as one hand held the saddle, the reins loosely, barely laying in my hands, trusting Storm to get us safely back to Camelot, to guide us blindly through the darkness which had fallen.  
Soon and to my utter relief the distant walls of the castle came into view and I break down, tucking my head into her neck as I cry.  
I kick Storm's sides and his strides even faster, long muscular leg's thundering on the floor.  
I gallop at full speed down the dust road, not slowing down for anything, not even stopping to wait for the gates to fully open, ducking bellow them as Storm gallops on.  
The sound of his hooves echoed through the streets, as I ride franticly to the front of the castle, where the stables also where.  
I pull Storm into a halt, a stable boy already taking Storms reins as he breaths heavily.  
I hear my brother's voices shout my name as I rush off of my horse, holding Merlyn as tight as I dared, staring at her pale face, tears still streaming slowly down my cheeks.  
"Leon! Mate wha- Oh my gosh! Merlyn!" Gwaine exclaims as he gets to my side, the others close behind.  
"Please..I have to get her to Gaius" I whimper my voice weak and trembling, the shock of her dying in my arms making me tremble in grief.  
"Here let me...Your shaking, Leon" Percival says his arms going for Merlyn, to take her from my arm's.  
"No!" I cry not wanting to ever let her go again, fear of if I did she would disappear.  
"Leon..?" Arthur asks.  
"Gaius. I need to get her to Gaius" I stutter before starting to sprint towards Gaius and Merlyn's chambers.  
I race on tiered legs, bursting into the chambers.  
"Sir Leon. Wha..." I hear Gaius trail off, but I ignore him and rush to the patient bed, laying Merlyn as carefully as possible onto the hard bed.  
"Quick, Gaius!" I exclaim as Gaius strides incredibly fast for an old man to his Ward's side.  
"Oh my girl.." He trails as he quickly gets to work, scrambling to collect what he needed.  
I grab her hand, hers cold in mine.  
"What is her wounds?" Gaius enquires his voice calm and collected, hiding the real fear he felt.  
"She has a dagger wound in her stomach, I stopped the blood and made a layer of skin grow over the hole with my magic. She has a mass of bruises on her stomach, a couple of cracked ribs possibly broken, bruised cheeks and back and also chest." I list as the rest of the knights burst into the chambers.  
"Is she okay?" Arthur asks as he rushes over.  
"Only time will tell. Now out, all of you! I need peace to work!" Gaius commands, but I stay firmly sat, not wanting to leave her side.  
"You too Leon" Gaius says.  
"No. Please let me stay!" I plead.  
"I cannot. Now go! I need to treat her wounds" He tells me voice soft but demanding.  
"Please...I..I..can't" I stammer my voice shaking, tears threatening to fall.  
I feel arms lift me from the chair I sat in, but I quickly break away, swiftly leaning down and placing my lips softly on hers.  
"I love you" I whisper kissing her forehead before the arms lead me away, my eyes glued on her unmoving body until Gaius's chamber doors close.  
I slump forwards then, sinking to the floor as tears of anguish stream down my face.  
I feel the arms which guided me away wrap around me and I shamelessly lean into the embrace, needing comfort.  
"She died in my arms Arthur" I choke feeling the arms tighten around me.  
"She's going to be fine. She's strong. We left her alive, and we'll come back to her and she will be alive" Arthur answers adding "Come, we can all go into my chambers until Gaius sends word" And with that my emotionally exhausted body is led away towards Arthur's chambers.

 _ **2 weeks later:**_

It had been two weeks now.  
Two weeks since Gaius announced she had fallen into something he called a 'coma', which he explained as a deep,wakening sleep, and she would wake up when she was ready.  
Two weeks of waiting for her to wake.  
Two of sitting beside her holding her hand, only leaving her side for half an hour a day to care for myself.  
Two weeks of silence.  
Two weeks of feeling her magic churn inside her, but never being able to reach it and feel our magic mix together.

"Merlyn? You have to wake up now" I murmur my hands holding her's, my thumbs brushing over her small hands.  
She lay on my bed, having been moved from Gaius's chambers to mine the hour he announced she was safe, far away from deaths doors.  
I had decided that her bed in Gaius's chambers was too hard for a healing body, so with Gaius's permission I moved her to my chambers.

"I can't...can't live with out you any longer..." I trail off the lump in my throat returning for what felt like the millionth time in the past two weeks.  
"I feel empty...so lost..." I choke out "I don't know what to do...My heart is vacant without you. Please...Emrys...I need you to wake up now. I love you with all my heart and I can no longer go on without you. To deal with everyday life with out you it hurts so bad, not to see your smile, not to hear your laugh, not to feel your magic meld so freely with mine. It hurts more than any battle wound for I'm bleeding from the inside, and no potions or healing will cure my breaking heart." I cry, lowering my head to the bed, surprised the tears which fell had not dried up already.

I was nearly asleep, emotionally exhausted, drained of energy, when a weak voice broke through my haze of sleepiness.  
The voice sounded familiar, sounded of Merlyn's.  
It was then I decided, my brain was a cruel, vicious thing, taunting me with the voice of the woman I loved.  
"Leon" The voice repeats louder and closer, and I realise this was not my brain taunting me.  
My head shoots up, my eyes instantly on her. Her blue eyes I had missed so much staring straight back at mine, ears clouding her cobalt orbs.  
"Merlyn!" I exclaim pure happiness, relief and love coursing through my veins, running along my magic.  
"Leon I-" She starts but I don't let her finish her sentence as my lips were on hers, pouring all the love and desperation into the kiss.  
She mumbles my name against my lips before she rests her forehead on mine, her breathing fast.  
"I love you too" She announces and I feel myself drowning again, drowning in her as her magic finally melted with mine again.  
I lean into her again, gently kissing her soft lips, cupping her cheeks.  
I pull back, keeping my hands cupped to her cheeks, loving the feel of her smooth skin beneath mine.  
That was how I found myself moving her to my lap as she started to fall asleep, moving onto my bed and laying down, laying her carefully onto my chest.  
I felt her wrap her arms around my waist, her legs entangling with mine as she melts into my side, our magic caressing each other to deep slumber.  
I felt my eyes close, the feel of her close and alive soothing me, her magic making me feel safe, loved and protected as mine projected the same to her.  
Then I joined her in her sleep, feeling whole again as she lay on me, my heart healed, the pain fading away leaving only love, and the bleeding open wounds which bled with the loss of her alleviated.

 _ **Normal POV:**_  
As the King of Camelot and his Knights walk into Sir Leon's chambers, they did no quite expect to see their little sister wrapped in the arm's of their brother, both sleeping contently in each others comfort.  
They all share a knowing smirk, finally knowing Sir Leon had finally opened his heart to the woman he so dearly loved.  
The King holds one finger up to his lips, as if to tell the others to keep quiet as all four men slowly back away from the peacefully sleeping couple and back through the door.  
"I knew it!" The dark shaggy haired Knight exclaimed to the others "I knew she loved him back! She told me and I quote 'I do not love him, and even if I did he would never want a servant like me'... That sly fox" He says a smirk taking over his face as the others just roll their eyes, used to the Knights antics.  
"Come on boys! Let's leave the two lover be and hit the tavern!" The King declared, his mood a happy one after now knowing that his little Sister in all but blood was safe and alive, and the fact Sir Leon would not let anyone near her reassured the young King and so he decided to celebrate. After all it was hard being a King.

As the five men strode away, laughing and joking with each other, heading towards The Rising Sun, the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah was sat in his cave.  
He lets out a deep laugh of joy, for at this day Emrys had finally found her mate.  
Sir Leon or Berth as he was known in the magical community, was destined at the start of time to be hers.  
Her protector.  
Her strength.  
Her light.  
He would stand by her side until the day they died, for he was to remain as long as she did.  
He would Farther the next Dragon Lord and a High priestess, as well as a strong Warrior who would one day marry The Once and Future Kings daughter.  
The legend of Emrys and Berth had begun.

 _ **So, that was it! My Merlyn/Leon one-shot.  
Please review, favourite.**_  
 ** _And if you guys want any more follow this story and leave Ideas for more chapters._**  
 ** _Thanks for reading :) For now see you in a while crocodiles :P_**  
 ** _-Leggomygreggo2 xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again :) So I have some request to write more of Fem!Merlyn/Leon so here it is :)  
A guest suggested these ideas: **_

_**'I want to see everyone's reactions to Mer and Leon's magic. Maybe you could do the reveals at the same time... ?'**_

Contains a bit of BAMF! Merlyn and Leon :P

 _ **So here it is! Hope you all like it :)  
**_

 _ **So this is for you Guest, your welcome :P ;) I might also write your other idea too :D**_

 _DISCLAIMER: IDOM :( *cries forever more*_

 _ **Merlyn POV:**_

I found myself once _again_ chasing after a criminal, following after Arthur and his Knights to track down a sorcerer.  
A dangerous sorcerer at that.  
A man, hidden in a cloak had walked into the Kingdom and using his magic had attempted to assassinate the Queen.  
It was lucky I had walked in, otherwise Camelot would not have her Queen, Elyan I and the others without a sister and Arthur a widower.

 ** _~Flashback, A few hours earlier~  
_**  
 _ **I was walking through the long hallways on my way to Arthur and Gwen's chambers, their lunch in hand.**_  
 _ **I round a corner sharply, rushing to get there before Arthur would, so I could complete some of my chores.**_  
 _ **It was then I collided into a strong, metal armoured chest, the plates I carried nearly going flying if it were not for the strong arms which steadied me, one large hand on my hip the other wrapping around my back.**_  
 _ **My head burrows into his shoulder, the scent of him instantly hitting me and I automatically knew who it was.**_  
 _ **"Hello Leon" I say, my voice muffled in his shoulder.**_  
 _ **"Hello, My love" He answers, chuckling as he did.**_  
 _ **I pull back slightly from his embrace, having now steadied myself, my balance restored.**_  
 _ **I look up, smiling at the man who had stolen my heart as he lowers his head and placed a gentle, brief kiss on my lips, one that left me craving more.**_  
 _ **"If I did not have two tray in my hands My love then I wouldn't be able to contain myself..." I trail off, leaving it to his brain to process what I was hinting at, winking at him when he did and a small blush made its way onto his cheeks.**  
 **We had not gone passed the kissing phase, waiting until we were wed to do any more.  
We had been courting ever since my latest brush with death, that was nearly a whole two months ago.  
The two months that had passed **__**being the best in my life.  
**_ _ **No threats were made against Arthur's life or Camelot.  
I and Arthur had become closer as I advised him in his Kingly duties along with Gwen, guiding him down the path of becoming the great King he was prophesied to be, the King I knew he would be.  
**_ _ **Arthur had given me 2 weeks off at the start of the second month and in that two weeks I and Leon had gone to Ealdor, and I introduced him to my Mother, which might I add loved him.  
**_ _ **I had been teaching Leon, more and more spells and incarnations, adding potions to the list of many things I was teaching him.  
**_ _ **Leon had met with Kilgharrah and we had learnt of his destiny, of how he was Berth the lover, protector and the light of Emrys.  
**_ _ **I had been talking more with Gwen, as she thought we had grown apart over the years and wanted to replenish our sisterly bond once more, and now we were closer than ever.  
**_ _ **I also had the chance to be around Gwaine, Percy and Elyan more frequently, another advantage of courting their brother in arm, and I had become closer to them too, like Gwen, forming a closer brother/sister, sibling like bond.  
**_ _ **But most importantly my bond with Leon had become impossibly strong, one that would never be easily broken, one that I cherished with all I had, for I had found my one true love, the man who was quite literally made for me.**_

 _ **"Off to serve Arthur are we?" He questions once he had regained the normal colour of his cheeks, bringing me from my musings.**_  
 _ **"Indeed, I am." I answer.**_  
 _ **"Well, let me escort you" He comments taking one of the plates I was still miraculously holding, and taking my now spare hand into his, entwining his fingers with mine.**_  
 _ **"How can I ever refuse such a gentleman?" I tease**_  
 _ **"Its part of my charm" He replies, leaning in to whisper it in my ear as if it was a top secret, his face giving way to a handsome smile as he pulls back.**_  
 _ **"Well then, Lead the way!" I exclaim as we start to walk.**_  
 _ **As we did, I lean into his side enjoying the closeness between us and the warmth, comfort and the feel of his strengthening magic, which seemed to radiate off him and I feel my body move as close to him as possible.  
"How about, after you have finished with Arthur, You and I dine together?" He questions as we climb the stairs which led to Arthur's chambers.  
"That would be splendid! I am famished!" I excitingly reply, the thought of spending more time with Leon a joyous one and I couldn't contain the happiness that flowed through me.  
"Well it is settled then, My love. Call for me when you are back at Gaius's chamber, for I am sure you want to change before dining, am I correct?"  
"Indeed, you are! I might even wear that blue dress Gwen gave me. Gwaine tells me you quite enjoyed that dress" I smirk watching as the blush returns.  
"I cannot deny the truth. You did look rather beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes from you" He answer and this time it was my turn to blush as I felt my cheeks grow warm at the compliment, not really used to them yet, even though he did so every day.  
**Quite the charmer, indeed. **I think to myself as we reach Arthur's chamber door.  
"This is where I must leave you, My love" Leon comments, his voice sounding a little sad at the prospect.  
"Only until later, My love." I remind and I see the sparkle return in his eyes.  
"Well then, Goodbye Emrys." He whispers leaning close as he did so, until his lip's touched mine and I melt into the embrace letting him take control.  
He soon, too soon for my liking, pulls back pressing a kiss cheek before passing me the plate he held.  
"Goodbye until later, My love" I tell him as I open the door to Arthur's chambers and walked in, closing the door silently behind me.  
I walk further into the room, when I hear something loudly crashing to the floor.  
I was instantly running forwards, towards the loud sound.  
And what I came upon made my blood boil my magic to build instantly, the plates of food instantly forgotten as they drop to the floor.  
A person, I guessed to be a man by his build, hooded and face hidden was stood a meter or so away from the Queen, one hand outstretched in a strangle like position, his eyes flashing a dirty gold, which looked more like a musty yellow colour.  
Gwen was pinned to the wall opposite to the man, her legs flailing and kicking the thin air in a desperate bid to get free of the unrelenting magical hold the man had against her, gasping for any available oxygen, which seemed as though there was none.  
"Get your hands off her" I more a less scream, my voice ringing with anger as I sprint full speed to the man tackling the Sorcerer to the floor.  
I could hear Gwen behind me catching her breath, as she gasped for the oxygen which was now reuniting with her lungs.  
"Get off me, Wench!" The man growled and before I could do anything to stop him, his eyes flashed again and I went souring into the air, my body colliding painfully, with a loud thud into the wall, which Gwen was previously pinned to, landing roughly on the floor next to her.  
"Merlyn!" I hear her croak out her voice gravely as pain shot through my body.  
I could hear the man getting up from the floor and readying himself once more to attack.  
I quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through my body, and jumped to my feet, taking a protective stance in front of Gwen.  
"Get out of my way!" He shouts anger flaring in his ugly, cold eyes.  
"Never!" I declare, knowing I would protect Gwen with my life, and if I still stood the man would not be getting near my friend, not while my heart still thumped.  
"Fine have it your way!" He roar's as my brain tried to frantically come up with a plan on how the hell I was going to get Gwen and I out of this sticky situation without revealing my magic.  
It was then I thought of him, not knowing why I had not thought of it earlier.  
**Leon! **I think, knowing he wouldn't have gotten that far, a sence of deja vu coming over me as I once again shout for Leon's help and safety.  
"L**_ ** _laddwch y ddwy fenyw sy'n sefyll ger fy mro-" (_** ** _Kill the two women who stands before me)  
_** ** _He starts before the door to the chambers burst open, crashing against the wall impossibly loud, revealing Leon and Arthur, who both wore expressions of panic which soon formed into anger as they saw Gwen still on the floor and I standing in front of her block_** ** _ing her from the Sorcerer's evil grasp._**

 ** _"Lladd!" He bellows his eyes turning the muddy yellow, its colour almost like mustard.  
A dagger, long, sharp and glinting in the mid morning sun, metalling from nowhere, and came flying rapidly towards me, its owner wanting one thing.  
My death.  
I feel panic and fear bubble its way up, as time slows slightly, stalling the dagger for only a few moments.  
"Merlyn! Catch!" I hear Leon clamour and my head instantly turns towards his voice, seeing the golden shine fade from his eyes as he throws a shield he had taken from Arthur's wall towards me.  
It had been him that slowed time, protecting me as the _**_**prophesies**_ ** _foretold._**

 ** _I quite swiftly, if I do say so myself, catch the shield, clutching it with my hands bringing it to my body just in time as the dagger slams into the shield, the magical force behind it making me go flying backwards hitting the wall for the second time this night alone.  
I quickly scramble to Gwen crouching close to her, with shield at hand to protect her from any incoming threats.  
I could hear Leon and Arthur rush forwards, as Gwen held onto me, her hands quivering as she held my arm tightly.  
I felt something pull against the shield, trying to take it away from me, and I hold it tighter, thinking it was the Sorcerer trying to rid me of my protection.  
"Merlyn, Its me. Leon. Let go My love. The Sorcerer has gone, he jumped out of the window. Surely using his magic to land safely on the floor" His voice says and I promptly let the shield go, knowing I was safe with him.  
"Guinevere!" Arthur's voice exclaims as he sinks down to her level, hands brushing against skin of her neck in concern, fusing over his beloved wife.  
I feel Leon's hands take mine as he lifts my shaking body to him, arms around tightly but comforting, as if protecting me from the world and the danger in it.  
"Are you hurt, My Love?" He questions taking a step back his hands on my arms before trailing my body for any hint of an injury.  
As his gentle, warm hands skim my back I couldn't contain the small moan which came from me.  
"Your hurt!" He exclaims panic thick in his voice as he walks around my body so he faced my back.  
I felt him pull my tunic from my trousers, lifting the back of the material up to my shoulders to inspect my back.  
"Merlyn..." He trails as one of his hands runs up my spine, making me shiver slightly at the touch.  
"Its only bruises. They will heal. But I think we have bigger problems at hand, such as the sorcerer who ecsaped. We need to find him before he tries something else" I tell him turning so was facing him again.  
"Merlyn's right, We need to get this Sorcerer before he strikes again" Arthur agrees as he pulled Gwen to her feet.  
"Leon, ready the Knights. We set off as soon as possible" Arthur instructs.  
I could feel Leon hesitate, not wanting to leave my side.  
"I'm okay. Now go, collect the others. We shall meet at the stables" I comfort him my hand resting on his stubbled cheek as I lean in for a quick kiss before he turned and left, taking with him his safety and warmth.  
"Merlyn...Urm...Thank you" I hear Arthur stutter behind me and I turn to look at him questioningly.  
"You saved and protected Gwen and for that I am thankful" He adds and I smile in return._**

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

And so I found myself sat on my mare, Lilly, Leon as close as he could be, cantering down the path of destruction the sorcerer left.  
Cottages where on fire.  
Men laying lifeless on the floor as they got in the path of an angry sorcerer.  
As we came nearer and nearer to the Sorcerer, his evil magic becoming stronger as we closed in and I watch from the corner of my eye as Leon moves his gelding closer to me.  
It was a further ten minutes of relentless riding before the first Knight went flying off of his horse, landing in a heap on the forest floor.  
It was then I felt myself flying, souring through the sky for the third time, this day alone, until I landed with a thud on the floor.  
I did not even have time to recover, to even lift my head, before a body slams into mine, I moan as the force of a man's body landing on mine cracks one of my fairly, newly cured ribs, the weight of the man unmoving.  
I felt the familiar soft curly locks of hair tickle my nose, the scent of him wafting up my nose for the second time today, and I suddenly felt glad that I had softened his fall, even if it cost me some pain.  
If it meant the man I had fallen so deeply in love with felt no pain I would take on any pain for him, I would die for him.  
"Leon?" I question my breath brushing against his hair, the suns rays shining through his hair making it seem gold.  
He must have been knocked out by the sorcerer at some point, and if it was not for the steady thump of his heart I could feel against me and the constant buzz of his magic under his skin I would have presumed him dead  
"My Love?" I try again panic rising when no answer came from him, the sorcerer must have used strong magic to keep him unconscious for so long, after all Leon's magic was more powerful than most and could easily overcome such an easy spell.  
I frantically look around for some help but found, all of my fellow comrades had also fallen, either dead or unconscious, the latter much more preferable.

Arthur lay only a few meters his eyes closed, his chest, to my relief, rising and falling.  
Gwaine, Elyan and Percy where also in similar potions, eyes closed in unconsciousness, but their hearts still beat in their chest's.  
"Leon wake up, now" I beg and to my utter relief I feel him twitch above me, the hand which rested over my heart moving, his long legs which were mixed with mine shuffling, and soon his head was lifting, his beautiful blue eyes meeting mine.  
"Merlyn wha-?" He starts, confusion clouding his drowsy eyes, but a voice rings through the forest, speaking over Leon easily.  
But as I looked, searching for the voices owner no body could be seen which belonged to it.  
"So here we have the mighty Emrys and her Protector. Emrys and Berth laying helplessly at my feet." The voice taunts adding "Berth, the man who was made to assure the survival of Emrys, thwarted far too easily by a simple spell I could use as a teen. Lord help you Emrys, your going to need it" and then I feel Leon's chest vibrate as he lets out a low growl like sound, almost as if he was a lion snarling after its next victim.  
"Show yourself, Coward!" I shout as I feel Leon struggle to his feet, swaying slightly, pulling me with him keeping me close to his body protectively, playing his role in the prophesies well.  
A low chuckle was my reply and I felt myself shiver at the sound, its tone so deep and sinister making fear crawl its way up my body.  
A body then emerged from the trees, his hooded figure the one from the failed assassination attempt against Gwen's life.  
"That is very sharp tongued for a woman who is about to meet her death" Another voice announces as he also appeared from the shadows, he wore the same cloak as the first man, his eyes dark and cunning.  
"I would not be so sure, scum" I hear Leon growl his grip on my hips tightening, his heart beating faster as his magic starts to build.  
"Oh, but I am sure. Very sure in fact. I will make you both watch as I kill The Once and Future King, make you watch as I set him on fire as his Father did to my kind. Then I will make you, Berth, watch as I suck the life out of your beloved body, make you watch, unable to do anything as she dies, blood seeping from her body, gushing constantly until she has no more to bleed, watch as she wither's away, leaving you with out a destiny and Camelot with out its protector. Leaving you to live in painful grief, to live a long miserable life of immortality" The man laughed and I feel Leon's magic bubble dangerously beneath his skin the mention of threat against mine and Arthur's life making anger boil.  
Then it started as the man's eyes flashed its dirty yellow and a ball of fire hurtled its way towards the still unconscious King.  
"Stopiwch." (Stop.)  
I command as the ball halts in its path before dying out, ashes falling to the floor.  
I hear the man roar in anger as he turns, sends a ball flying towards me, Arthur now forgotten as he wanted me gone.  
I hear Leon mutter a spell, stopping the ball in its path, absorbing into his hand as he sends it hurtling back, whilst I sent my own spell out.  
"Cadwch fy brodyr yn ddiogel o'r dynion drygioni hyn." (Keep my brother's safe from the evils of these men.)  
I say as my magic comes to life, a wall of gold shooting from me and circling the fallen Knights keeping them safe from any form magical attack.  
I turn my attention back on the two men, Leon taking on one of the hooded men while I fought the other.  
It went on for what felt like forever, Leon and I standing close to each other, feeding each other power through our joined hands, sending back spells and attacks of our own towards the men.  
Never noticing that the others had started to come to, sluggishly standing, their faces ones of utter disbelief and shock (betrayal and hurt from one particular person) as their eyes came to rest on us, watched unknowingly by us.  
I did not even notice Gwaine walk into the golden wall falling backwards, not really seeing the almost invisible shield which kept him safe.

"Lladdwch. Dinistriwch. Gwaredwch fi or boendod, sydd yn Emrys." (Kill. Destroy. Rid me of this nuisance, which is Emrys.)  
The man roar's his voice ringing through my ears as a wave of orange fire, shoots from his hand heading at an impossibly fast speed towards me.  
Leon attempts to step in front of me, ready to protect but I push him back.  
"Rhewi." (Freeze.)  
I command the, fire freezing, flames becoming ice, orange becoming blue.  
"Torrwch." (Break.)  
I add as I watch the former fire, now turned ice smash to the floor, shattering loudly.  
I watch as the other man throws another spell towards Leon, who just manages to deflect it in time, letting out a hiss of pain as the fire ball skimmed his shoulder, burning his tender flesh.  
I watch as the man who conflicted Leon's pain smirk as the other man's lips start to move again but I took no notice to the words he formed, instead I concentrated on the anger and magic that started to buzz inside of my body.  
Anger towards the men for threatening the life of one of my best friends, my sister, fuel to the fire.  
Anger as they threatened the life of my destiny.  
Anger that they dared to render my brothers unconscious, hurt my family.  
But most of all pure anger as they threatened the man I loved, threatened the future I so desperately wanted, wood to the bomb fire which had now evolved.  
It was then at the thought of my future being destroyed, my magic burst from me.  
A bright blue, that matched Leon's eyes, wave of water burst from my hands, the wind around me picking up as it twirled the water into a tornado, the Earth bellow starting to quiver under my feet as my anger built, lightning flashing around the tornado.  
Then the anger reached a boiling point, my eyes flashing the brightest of gold's as the my hands push forwards the wave of water crashed forwards, smashing into the two Sorcerers and before they could utter a single word, the wave had overtaken them.  
Their bodies letting out shout at their miserable lives ended.  
As the water calmed, disappearing into the air, the wind dying down, the earth becoming still and the lightening stopped the storm clouds retreating, dispersing, I feel myself sag forwards, the amount of magic I had used causing my energy to ebb away.  
I feel his arms catch me, lowering us to the floor as he held me close, my energy completely drained as I depend on him to keep me stable, to keep me safe.  
I feel all of my magic withdraw back into my chest as I cried into Leon's shoulder, the deaths of another two people adding to my ever growing list as guilt weighed down my shoulders.  
"Hush.." I hear Leon soothe, his hand soothing through my long hair his voice soft and I take as much comfort from it as I could.  
I feel my eye lids start to flutter closed, my body spent of its last forms of energy and I snuggle closer to Leon, muttering under my breath the love I felt for him.  
"I love you too" He replies, the three words 'I love you' coming from him still making my heart skip and to melt as it calms, making me feel so wanted.  
I was just about to doze off, feeling completely secure and safe with Leon keeping watch over me, his long arms wrapped protectively around my back, dragging me to his lap, when a familiar voice breaks through my sleepy brain.  
"I knew it! I knew they had magic, well at least Merlyn. Leon on the other hand I had no clue." Gwaine's voice exclaims and I feel myself smile at his antics until my brain processed what he had said.  
"What do you mean magi-" I start but a voice growls out.  
"Oh no you don't. We all saw you both! I cant believe, two people who I thought I could trust has _magic_ " Arthur snarls his voice hurt and betrayed, the word 'magic' being spat out harshly.  
"No! Arthur! You can trust us, w-" I start.  
"No I cannot! How could you, _Sorceress._ Nither of you mean nothing to me any more." He says anger clear in his voice as he marches over.  
I feel Leon lift us up, taking me closer into his arms as he glared at the King.  
"Well, sire if you saw us, then you must have seen us saving your ungrateful ass!" Leon shouts back everyone including Arthur and myself gaping at him in shock.  
"You can't talk to me like that. I'm the Ki-" Arthur starts but it was he who found himself being cut off this time.  
"I don't give a damn! That _Sorceress_ as you referred her as, has protected you from the day she arrived in Camelot, given life and limb for you, Killed for you. An innocent farm girl made to kill and hurt people for You. Do you know how many scars she wears on her skin after protecting you?! How many times she has been at deaths doors for you?! How she cries onto my shoulders after a nightmare, after she dreamed of you putting her on the pyre! How she hurts when she has too keep her secret from her friends, the people she loves due to the threat of death that hangs over her head! And I, _King Arthur,_ have been one of your most loyal Knights for seven years, longer that anyone here. We grew up together, remember that? Or have you forgotten simply because I am a sorcerer? Have you forgotten all those years I protected you whether from harsh rumours or bandits. Have you forgotten I had the responsibility, at only a mere year older than you, to act as your defender? Am I no longer your brother, Is Merlyn no longer your sister due to your petty views on magic users, on finding out we are sorcerers?!"  
"Sorcerers are ev-" He starts but I feel my own anger rise.  
"No! I will not be blamed, to be killed, hated, called evil, for something I cannot control, something neither of us can control! It is not my fault I was born this way, nor is it Leon's! I refuse to hide any longer, to hide in fear of the man I was destined to protect! I refuse to listen any longer to the prejudice against my kind merely because of one man's actions almost thirty years ago. Your father was a tyrant, killed thousands of innocent lives for something that was entirely his fault! He knew exactly what he was doing, he gave up the life of his wife, your mother in the desperate bid for a heir, Nimueh only followed your Fathers wishes, it was he who turned her bitter and evil. He was the one to make the decision, and he alone, but blamed magic for his decisions. You were born of magic Arthur, without it you would not be standing here! I thought more of you Arthur Pendragon. Thought you were a better man than your Father!" I yell.  
"Merlyn I.." He stutters his face shocked and pale, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.  
"You what Arthur? Hate me? Want me dead? Go ahead, kill me. I will not fight you"  
"I'm not going to kill you" He declares taking a step towards us and I flinch in fear, feeling Leon tense up behind me.  
I watch his eyes flash with guilt as he watches me flinch.  
"Merlyn please..." He chokes "I won't hurt you" He says, almost as if trying to plead for me to deem him safe.  
"Ho...how do I know that? I am a Sorceress after all " I answer.  
"Your My friends...My sister.." He says his voice close to breaking and I felt guilty to have made him feel this way.  
"And you my brother, Leon" He cry's, and I could see the anguish behind his eyes.  
"But we are not, we are merely Sorcerers now, you proved that yourself." Leon answers for me, taking the words straight from my mouth. I could hear his voice waver in strength, as if he desperately wanted to believe Arthur but like me did not know if he could.  
I feel his hands grab onto the material of my shirt, his other still wrapped around my waist, hand resting on my stomach as he kept me close.  
"You do..I did not mean it..I was angry and hurt...lost..I..please..how can I prove it to you?" He says tears now leaking from his eyes trailing down his cheeks.  
"Lift the ban on magic." Says simply as if it was no big deal.  
I watch Arthur's face contemplate the idea and I feel hope build inside of me and I tangle my fingers into Leon's hand which clenched my shirt.  
"Fine. Done...it will take some time to lift the ban...But please don't leave me..I have had too many people leave me..I cannot bare it if you also left.."  
The tears which spilled from my eyes were my only answer not really expecting Arthur to agree to lifting the ban, happiness and hope taking over my body leaving me without words.  
"Whoa...guys do you here that?" Gwaine suddenly asks.  
"What?" Leon questions his eyes already darting around the forest in search of danger.  
"Silence. I do believe you have accomplished your life goal Arthur! You have finally rendered Merlyn speechless! A congratulations are in order! Now...can we go to the tavern? I am in need for some mead...Ooo that rhymed!" Gwaine exclaims making us all look at him, then each other before we all burst out laughing, the thick tension between us all dissolving until comfortable silence filled the forest as our laughter died down.  
"I say we head back to the castle, and we sit down and have nice, long discussion on both of your magic." Arthur says his voice once again authoritative.

And so that was how I found myself, sitting once again on my horse, Leon sat behind me keeping me stable as my tiered body shut down, wanting nothing more than to sleep.  
"Sleep My love. I shall wake you when we get home. It has been a long day, an important long day that will change history. Soon Albion will be born and we will protect it. But for now, sleep." I hear Leon's voice whisper in my ear, soothing me to sleep and my eyes start to flutter closed.  
Then a thought occurred in my mind.  
Something I had not revealed yet, which I most properly should tell.  
An important secret I had not told anyone but Gaius and Leon.  
"Oh yes...Urm...Arthur?" I ask my eyes still closed as my mouth worked on its own accord.  
"Yes?"  
"I thought I would let you know that I am the last Dragonlady. Goodnight" And with that I was out, like a candle being extinguished.  
But I swore I heard a voice shout "WHAT! _MER_ LIN!" distantly, but I wasn't sure if i had just dreamt it until Leon's chest vibrated against my back as he chuckled.  
 _That was one way to break it to him, My love._ His voice chuckles through my head as deep slumber took over my brain, and I fell into the land of my dreams.  
The dream of a happy future, one full of hope, love and happiness that would come true.  
In fact it had already started, and that future I had always wanted was just around the corner, sneaking up on me and soon it would arrive.

 _ **So there it was! Chapter 2! :P  
** **Please review and favourite and follow, they mean you guys are liking this so far and want me to continue.**_  
 _ **There was not much Leon/Merls in this, but if anyone has any ideas, comment them or even PM me :)**_  
 _ **Thanks for reading. Cheerio!**_  
 _ **-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy Guys :) Finally an update! :)  
This idea popped into my mind and I had to write it. This chap is based more on Leon as Merlyn in Camelot sick or something :) x  
Anyway Onwards!**_

 _DISCLAIMER: IDOM :( THE BBC DOES :)_

 _ **Leon**_ **POV:**

I, Arthur and the other knights rode at a leisurely canter, the towering trees above my head whizzing past in a green and brown blur, the singing of birds echoing peacefully through the wakening forest.  
It was just passed dawn, Arthur had wanted to leave the night before but Guinevere convinced him to wait until morning light and he reluctantly agreed.  
I look to my right expecting to see Merlyn riding by my side but I felt my heart sink as my eyes only met an empty space, a void Merlin usually filled.  
My heart felt half empty without her near, for her laugh to fill my ears, her smile to brighten up my mood to have her body close to mine, but most of all I missed the constant buzz of her magic merging with mine.  
Merlyn had stayed in Camelot her sickness having gotten progressively worse over the week and I had begged her to stay with Gaius, where he could keep an eye on her.  
It had been 2 months since I and Merlyn got married, and I felt slightly lost at the thought of being separated from her, especially as I left her behind sick.

It was a week after our wedding, Gwen and Arthur announced they with expecting their first child. As you would expect Arthur was thrilled, the idea of becoming a farther an elated one to the blonde King. He had also become overly protective of Gwen, ensuring either I or Merlyn was near her when he wasn't able to, he only trusted her safety with his closest friends and Gaius.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the man we followed after announced we were close to the druid camp we were headed to. The man's eyes travelled to mine, his face smiling warmly at me before he turned once more, back to the road ahead. The man who lead us, I had not seen for many years not since I was a child and since the death of my farther, for he had ran away, as Farther had told him to do as Uther knew of the elder brother's magic.  
He still remained gentle and kind as I remembered he was before but yet he now looked older and worn by years of death following him around like a bad odour which was adamant to leave.  
His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, all the loss he had suffered under Uther's rein clear to see but yet they still held within them warmth, love, hope and joy.  
"We are here, Brother" He says a few minutes later as he pulls the horse he borrowed from Camelot to a halt, jumping from the big animal, waiting for me to follow.  
I gracefully swing my body off the saddle, landing with ease on my feet, petting Storm's neck in affection before walking forwards.  
"Do not worry little brother, I am with you, and don't plan on leaving you again soon" He says hand squeezing my shoulder in comfort.

 ** _The night before:_**

The large doors to the hall slammed open, the heavy wood colliding with hard rock of the walls, loud in my ears.  
"King Arthur!" A voice shouts, the sound echoing around the large room we were situated in as all eyes travelled to the owner, who had just interrupted a round table meeting.  
"Sire... A man requests an audience with you and Queen Guinevere, your Knights and Lady Merlyn" The servant huffs, his breathing laboured as he struggles to catch his breath, almost as if he ran a marathon.  
I smile slightly at the last part, ever since the people of Camelot found out of Merlyn's and I's courtship and later on our marriage, they had started to call her 'Lady' which annoyed her greatly.  
The Camelotian people were yet to know of I and Merlyn's magic as Arthur was slowly bringing magic back, and little by little the people were once again regaining their trust in magic.  
"Who is this man?" Arthur asks his voice proud and authoritative as he addresses the servant.  
"A Druid, Sire" The serving boy answers his voice shaking slightly under the Kings presence.  
"Very well, send him up." Arthur replies.  
"Yes Sire" The boy answers as he dips his head in respect before turning and rushing from the room closing the door behind him as we all turned back towards each other.  
My mind was spinning, thoughts of what the druids wanted consuming my brain as the others spoke between each other.  
"Leon?" A voice says, snapping me from my thoughts as I look towards Arthur.  
"Sorry, What?" I question not having heard a single word he had spoken.  
"I said, What do you think the Druids want?" He asks those very words the ones rushing around my thoughts as I answer honestly.  
"I don't know. I believe they mean no danger, only to form an alliance with you now magic is not illegal, they truly are peaceful people and merely want to live without the fear of being burnt to the stake" I answer but before Arthur could open his mouth the doors to the room opened once more and Merlyn walked in, Gwen next to her.  
Merlin looked pale, well more than usual, and she wobbled slightly on her feet as she made her way through the doors.  
"My love, are you alright? You look pale and sickly." I say while rushing to her side, my hands instantly on her hips to steady her as I look into her gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Only a cold, My love" She answers taking one of my hand's in hers, leaving the other to stable her as she took her seat at the table next to mine.  
I shifted my seat closer to her, as close as I could considering the fact we both sat in different seats and laid my hand on her knee squeezing it in concern and comfort.  
"You have been informed?" Arthur questions the two females.  
"Yes we have. What are the druids doing here?" Gwen enquires as she also takes her seat.  
"No clue, Leon thinks they are here peacefully. Merlyn, what do you think?" Arthur enquires.  
"I agree, the druids have been waiting for the time of the Once and Future King for many years. Perhaps to arrange a treaty to prevent any more slaughtering of the Druids" She answers and I watch Arthur nod in understanding taking in what we both said.  
"Indeed..." Was his only reply before the doors of the hall opened once more, this time revealing the servant from before and a man who must have been the druid, his cloak's dark coloured hood covering his head and his face.  
"Your highness" The druid announces before turning to Merlyn and I. "Emrys, Berth. It is a pleasure to finally meet" He adds as he bows lowly before straightening, his hood falling as he did so, making me gasp in recognition. I stare at the man with wide eyes of shock for it couldn't be, he was supposed to be leagues away, safe from Camelot's walls, from the reach of the late King Uther, but yet here he stood in the flesh bowing to his younger sibling.  
I thought I would never see him again, but now my eyes had once more looked upon him I couldn't hold back the rogue tear that dared to slip from my watery eyes, the very sight of him making me want to crumple to the floor and sob in sorrow.  
"Eomer?" I say my voice coming out just above a whisper.  
"Eomer?" I say, louder this time as his head snap's to me.  
"No.." I hear him gasp,his blue eyes on me in an instant, his eyes flashing with recognition and shock, but also affection and pain. Hearing his voice brought comfort to me, bringing with it the brotherly safety I had dearly missed over the years.  
"You are meant to be far away..safe from here" I respond my voice shaky in heartache and panic as if I thought Uther still reigned, that he would order my brother to be brought to deaths gates, for him to burn alive on a stake.  
"Le...Leon?!" He exclaims breathlessly, stuttering as he did so, as if he too was choking down the sobs which desperately wanted to be heard.  
"Why come back?" I utter rushing to get to my feet, striding over to my older brother, tripping over my long limbs as I went.  
"Brother?" He mutters "I thought you gone, along with Farther... I thought you dead!" He cries as I grab onto him, both of us falling to our knees as we clutch onto the other desperately.  
"Brother, I am sorry! I would never have left if I knew yo..you lived..I'm so sor-!"  
"No, Eomer. You are alive as farther wanted. I would rather have grown up lonely knowing you had a chance to live rather than to live a lonely life knowing you were dead" I mutter as I felt his arms wrap tighter around my neck.  
"My dear baby brother..I cannot believe you are here" He sobs, his voice breaking as I hid my face into his neck, like I used to do when we where younger, the inner child I had lost the day my farther died and my beloved brother forced to run, returning again at the presence of my older brother.  
I let the tears I kept in for so long fall down my cheeks, let myself feel like the boy I once was before my childhood was ripped from me, let myself cry in the arms of my brother for the first time in twenty years.  
I stayed like that for several minutes, in the blissful brotherly warmth of his embrace, until I felt him pull back, staring at me as if taking in my now older looks as I did the same.  
Eomer was four years my elder but most people thought us twins when we where younger and now was no different, he was tall like me, with the same curly locks of blonde, his a little longer than I, his eyes the exact same blue as mine. The only difference was he was broader and stronger, being a survivor of years of running from Uther making him tough and hardened.  
"I missed you dearly, little brother. I have felt as though I was missing half of me without you in the world" He murmurs before he starts to get to his feet, pulling me with him as he kept me close almost as though I would disappear at any moment, and he would again alone in the world with out his brother at his side.  
It was then I felt a surge of magic and I quickly look towards Merlyn, feeling the familiarity of her magic hit mine.  
She was standing, one hand on her stomach the other wiping away tears which had fallen down her alluring face.  
 _My love?_ I ask her, using our minds to communicate.  
 _I am fine. Tis emotional to see you so tearful my love._ She answers, but before I could answer a voice cut me off.  
"Holy shi-" Gwaine started, his voice being cut off by another.  
"Gwaine!" Gwen's voice sounded, telling the drunkard off before he had the chance to finish his curse.  
"Its not my fault! Look at them! They look identical! I can barely cope with one magic using Leon let alone two!" He exclaims and I feel a smile creep its way onto my face at his comment...

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **I will update the second part soon.**_

 _ **This was written in my free lesson so that is why its not longer.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Until next time..._**

 ** _-Leggomygreggo2 x_**


End file.
